


The past lives meet.

by I_made_this_for_fun



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), Shaun of the Dead, Spaced, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The World's End (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun
Summary: The crew on the enterprise are on a steady trip with no problems until scotty has a problem he needs to show the captain.
Relationships: Liz/Shaun Riley
Kudos: 3





	The past lives meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Scotty as a character.

"Kirk to Scotty are we okay for a trip."  
  
"Aye, we are si- " Scotty began to say before he came to a sudden stop.  
  
"Scotty are you alright down there." Kirk said worriedly.  
  
"Who the f*ck are you." said an unknown voice.  
  
"Ye have got tae be pul'in mah shank." Scotty said. Over the comm's they thought someone had snuck aboard.  
  
"Sur ah will be up thare in a sec... Ah think you need tae see something." Scotty sounded a lot calmer now and this just threw the crew of. Who was this person they had heard.  
  
A few minutes passed and they were waiting for Scotty arrive with this person he had found. The door then opened the door and Scotty walked inside.  
  
"Ah decided tae pick up th' doc on th' wey sae ah could show all' o' ye at once." The Scot said to the crew.  
"What did you find Mr Scott." Spock asked.  
  


"Well' if ah tell ye, ye wouldn't believ' me so ah will show' ye."

"Let me introduce you to Tim, Shaun, Nicholas and Gary." Scotty said as one by one he let the 4 men walk into the room. As the men walked in visible confusion came across the face of the crew.

"Mister Scott who are zese men? Why do zey all look similar to you?" Said a confused Chekov.

"Well the men are, or wur me... Tis har' tae explain."

"Ah, these are the men Mr Scott was telling us about back during the zombie invasion." Spock said after a sudden realisation.

"Aye, yer correct that will' help explain."

"This fellow 'ere is Tim Bisley who was th' games controller, next was Shaun 'Smiley' Riley who was th' cricket bat, then Nicholas Angel that wis th' police jacket an' lastly we hud Gary King whilk is th' beer' mat." Scotty said knowing this would not really help explain who they are.

He could see this wasn't helping so he decided to let them all explain who they are. Tim was first.

"Hello. Names Tim and... I live in an apartment with a girl I'm fake dating called Daisy." Tim said to the crew.

Leonard asked a question they all were thinking. "Why are you faking dating someone?"

"Well we needed somewhere to stay and its a place for couples only so yeah it was easier than expected to lie about."

"That seems strange but it is not mine to question. Who is next" Remarked Spock.

"Well, I'm Shaun and I fought through a zombie apocalypse with my buddies"

"So he is how you know about defeating zombies. Cool" Kirk said.

"Aye, Captain he is" Scotty said.

"Zat's awesom Mr Shaun, Mr Scott." Chekov said with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you!" Said both Shaun and Scott.

"Hello. My name is Nicholas and I arrested an almost whole town because they were almost all in a cult." They all had the what the hell look on their face because it sounded insane.

"They wanted the best village of the year so would kill anyone who would stop them from getting that title. Well next person please."

"Hey F**kers my names Gary King and the world ended after a bunch of robots ruined me and my mates pub crawl." Gary said this as if it was a daily thing which really confused the crew.

"I am sorry Mr Gary but I do not recall the Earth ending." Spock said slightly confused.

"Wel' it did happen a' th' wey back in 2013 sur. Thay needed' tae remake th' world." Scotty said as if it was a fact everyone should know.

"How long will they be here Scotty." Kirk asked

"They should' be goin awa' in a minute sir dinna worry' yirsel'." Scotty replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why but this is just fun to write it is really fun.


End file.
